Right in Front of the Fire
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Bridgette and her family spends Christmas with her girlfriend's family at their holiday home. Despite the lack of language, this fic is rated 'M' for what happens while the parents have gone grocery shopping at the nearby village. Bridgette's girlfriend is an OC that belongs to RoyalShowstopperXIII.


**This is one of the **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** chapters where somebody else's OC gets involved. By the way, if your OC made an appearance on _Total Drama Yuri_, then you have already given me your permission to repost the chapter in which your OC is in it on Fan Fiction Net.**

**Jessica Hawkins (or Jessie) belongs to RoyalShowstopperXIII.**

* * *

Right in Front of the Fire

* * *

It was just a few more days until Christmas. Bridgette and her family were spending Christmas with her new girlfriend's family in Aspen, Colorado, USA. Bridgette's new girlfriend is named Jessica Hawkins, a light-olive-skinned American whose wealthy parents own a cabin in Colorado. Bridgette met Jessie shortly after the end of _Total Drama World Tour_. It turned out that she and Geoff were only pretending to be a couple to hide the fact that they were both homosexuals. They knew that _Total Drama_ was a kids' show and would air in America, where there were so many gay rights opponents who would boycott the show if it featured anything related to homosexuality, so thinking of their friends' fame and fortune over their own sexualities, Bridgette and Geoff camouflaged their sexual orientations under a fake sexual relationship which worked, although they didn't need to "make out" all the time to fool their audiences. Their closest friends knew about this, but if their enemies – especially Chris McLean – found out, the Americans would also find out. Then idiotic groups such as The American Family Association, Save Our Children or The National Organisation for Marriage would go to great lengths to have the show banned. The fact that Bridgette and Geoff overdid everything explains why they were constantly shifting each other. Bridgette never got pregnant because Geoff never achieved a...well...you know.

Now that Chris has a new cast, Bridgette and Geoff finally disclosed everything. As they feared, the groups tried to get _Total Drama_ banned, not only in America, but also worldwide. Fortunately, all of their attempts were merely successful in having them banned from entering Canada and the European Union. Plus, most of the American population now see these organisations the exact same way they view the Westboro Baptist Church. It sure sucks to be them. Anyway, Bridgette met Jessie during a city break in Toronto. They became great friends. Jessie normally contained the knowledge of her sexual orientation to her family, but she was aware that Bridgette is a lesbian like her the first time they met. So they became good friends, eventually fell in love and established their relationship.

Jessie and Bridgette returned to the cabin on their second day at Aspen after a long, fun-filled day of skiing. Bridgette is very good at skiing, as snow is somewhat made of water and it was what she called "surfing in the winter". Jessie likes that phrase.

"WE'RE HOME!" exclaimed Jessie. No answer. "Where the heck is everybody?" wondered Jessie.

"Hey, there's a note," said Bridgette, pointing towards the telephone desk next to the staircase. Jessie picked up the folded piece of paper. It read:

_Jessica and Bridgette,_

_We have gone to the nearest village to shop for groceries. We will be back at half three the earliest. If we're not back by four, switch off the oven. Don't eat too much or you will spoil your appetite, and keep a very close eye on the fire should one of you light it. Have fun and keep the place tidy._

_Love Jessica's Mom and Dad and Bridgette's Mom and Dad_

"Well Bridge," smiled Jessie, "for no less than two hours it's just you and me."

* * *

Bridgette was sitting on the rug warming herself in front of the fire she had lit. Sure, she is more co-ordinated on water than she is on land, but since it was snowing outside and snow is water, she had no problem lighting the fire. The lights on the Christmas tree on the corner the farthest away from the fireplace were shining brightly. Bridgette could sit on the sofa, but she preferred to sit on the rug as she normally does. Jessie entered the room with two mugs of hot-chocolate with marshmallows. One mug was for her and the other mug was for Bridgette.

Bridgette and Jessie sat in front of the fire slurping their hot chocolate. They were talking about _Total Drama_, surfing, video games, skiing and rock-music. They also made indications of looking forward to Christmas morning. Bridgette also cannot wait to explore the church that day.

Finally, Jessie chuckled and said: "So you wanna do it?"

"Sure!" smiled Bridgette, feeling dirty. Their parents wouldn't mind. A girl cannot get pregnant after having sex with another girl, and they have been in their relationship long enough to do that.

Jessie and Bridgette stripped off their clothing until they were fully naked. With nothing on them but Santa hats, Bridgette lay on her back on the couch. Jessie climbed aboard. Their tongues were engaged in a graphic snowball fight, except that instead of snowballs the girls used spit. They paused for oxygen, drawing a line of saliva between their lips. They had another French kiss. Since it was warn indoors, and it is summertime in Australia, Jessie offered Bridgette an Australian kiss. Bridgette gladly returned the favour. They eventually fell asleep after getting worn out by hours of hot sex.

* * *

They awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. It was the cooker. Jessie darted into the kitchen to turn off the cooker at the wall. Bridgette put some more coal in the fire. The girls got into their clothes. Although they were a little bit embarrassed and they don't want their parents to find out, neither Jessie nor Bridgette regretted engaging in sexy lesbian intercourse. Bridgette switched on the telly and they tuned into some TV show about skiing.

Jessie's parents and Bridgette's parents entered through the front door.

"WE'RE HOME!" called Bridgette's mam.

"How was your day?" asked Jessie's dad.

Jessie and Bridgette looked at one another and Jessie said: "Oh we went skiing, went back indoors and watched some TV." They all smiled as the parents went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

**So how do you like it, RoyalShowstopperXIII? I sure hoped this chapter helped lift our Christmas spirits. I enjoyed writing it for **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** for Christmas 2011, and I also enjoyed reviving it on time for Christmas 2012. This Christmas will be better than last Christmas. I got a laptop last Christmas, which is quite possibly the best Christmas present I have received so far, but I had a lot of homework and study to do due to my Leaving Cert exams. This Christmas, I'll have no homework and no study to do. Plus, it will be five weeks long because some colleges award long Christmas holidays for their students.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
